Angel in Disguise
by PassionIsLove
Summary: 4 years have passed after the crowning of the new Queen of Albion. Trouble is around the bend, and some people are getting restless. Will do pairings later on in the story!
1. Dilemma

Disclamer: I do not own Trinity Blood, but only the characters Eve, and Paul.

This is my first fanfic, so tell me what you think. I just started writing on a whim. I haven't written in a long time, so sorry if the first few chapters aren't that great!

_Italics thoughts._

_"" speaking._

Summary of the plot: This takes place about four years after the end of the anime series. There have been many things going amiss, and people have been dissapearing. The Vatican is trying to catch the culprit, and find out what is going on. Abel and Ion are still searching for Cain. Queen Esther has been trying her best introducing ties to the Vatican, and the Empire. She has yet to take a King, which has been proposing a problem for quite some time now in the courts. But all the new conflicts have averted everyone's attention from the powers to find out why people are randomly dissapearing without a trace!

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_ Dilemma__. Hmm?_ That could be a word you would describe it. I guess I never really noticed how I managed to get myself into these things but here I was. Standing in the drenching rain, soaking wet, walking along the road towards the ever vast city that awaits my return.

The tall building structures looming overheard as I passed, secretly watching me, waiting for something to happen I suppose.

Then in the blink of an eye a man appears, but he was no ordinary man. He is standing about a block away from me underneath one the lamp posts at the edge of the sidewalk. He is a Methelasulah, pushing on a few hundred years I would say judging by his demeanor. Dressed in a dark cloke that billowed out from under him, and long cascading 'black as night' hair running down his back. Pushing wet soaken bangs from his face. He turns his attention towards me. Gazing over me for a moment before he speaks.

"What brings a pretty lady like you out in the rain at this time of night? It isn't wise for such a beauty to be left alone."

I smirk at this. _Who does he think he __is?__ Just another man that thinks he can control another women because of his gender. Ugh_. _I have had enough of men trying to boss me around! _"Well, for starters I choose to be walking at this time of night, and I can't help that it's raining."

He sneers at me. Setting his face into a wide grin revealing his long fangs underneath that pale face of his. "Too bad for you, you should of chosen to keep yourself safe, for I am hungry and you look to be a tasty treat!" He lunged at me with his quick reflexes.

I tried to dodge but a mere Terran never has the advantage against a Methelasulah when left with no real weapon. So I pull out my switchblade from the inside of my pants, perfectly placed right next to my hip bone on my right side. I drive it into his flesh near the lower part of his abdomen. He hisses at me as I push myself away from him with my hand on his chest, the other gripping the switchblade now covered in blood.

Surprised, he touches the spot barely bleeding, looking at the blood now covering his hand. "Lucky, but you won't get another chance at that again." In his overly-mocking tone.

I look around. _Well, I can't run the rain will only hinder my getaway, so it looks as if I am going to have to beat him somehow._ I can't reveal my true nature for fear of the other finding me, knowing all to well my fate if he does.

So I just stand there waiting for the next attack from him, which was about a split of a second. He looks at me again, and lunges forward with his blade unsheathing from his sleeve of his right arm. I quickly dodge back, pushing my legs out from under me and slice at the throat now above me soaring in the air. I watch as it splatters blood all over my face, and he quickly puts his hand over his neck to cover the wound. I now realize that I must make haste and end this before he gets up from the ground that he soared into.

I feel something pierce through my abdomen and look down at the blade running through me. Damn. I didn't react in time. But now he is connected to me, ah well. If I must. I quickly concentrate my mind and I change into my other form. White wings protrude out of my back, and my fangs grow. I then quickly seize the Methelasulah and bite into his flesh draining his blood. But not before he yells "What are you? Who are you? What in the world! You were just a human a minute ago! This isn't possible!!" Before he looses the battle and his body drops to the ground in a heap of blood and clothing.

I stare at his figure and then quickly change back into my human form. He can't find me. I must find her, and protect her from him for he will try to do unthinkable things to her. I look at the body again. _Hmm._ I need to move it away form here, I can't leave it out in the open for everyone to see. So I grab it and drag in into the alley. That will have to do I guess, but I must make haste and leave here quickly. This town is not a haven that I can in stay for long, for my mission is to make it to Albion, and there is where I must try to get the word spread to the Queen. I hope.

I turn on my heel and start running into the raining city to find sanctuary wherever I could until dawn breaks. So then, I can see where exactly I am going. I haven't been away from that place that long and I know that they could catch up to me any minute. I can't have that!


	2. In the past

**Flashback:**(This is really long, but gives you an idea of what is going on)

It was a cold dreary eerie feeling in my stomach sitting there, watching all of this horrid acts occurring. The two male specimens were fighting each other to stay alive for who knows how long. I was in a cell that was encased in darkness except for the one bar window to my left, and the door to my right. I was listening to the others outside killing one another, glad to be locked in a cell, and not on the bloody battleground out there. I do not know how many others there are, but I do not that most are humans like myself that were brought here to become something that they were not meant to be.

I look around, and groggily stand up seeing nothing but blackness for a moment. And then my body returns to normal all blackness and faintness disappearing as quickly as it came. The blood flooded from my head to the rest of my body that had been dormant and unmoving for so long. I look around knowing that nothing has changed, and go towards the window. Looking out I see nothing but blood caked on the ground about 40 feet away. The dirt ground is covered in it, but it wasn't the blood that irked me. It was the silence…. I could see the other cells to my right and left aligned together as far as my eyes could see along each side. I stare out into the open ground and across the way at the wall towering over the cells, and everything for that matter to the ceiling of the old brick building, fortress or whatever you wanted to call it. Most of the grounds and surroundings could not be seen, except for the small light that was emitted to the center of the "arena" as they called it, and the dull lights above each cell. Illuminating them so that each captive would have the ability to see out of their cell into the darkness, and watch what horrors took place out there.

The silence was deafening to my ears, I would think that I would welcome it, but no in the pit of my stomach it gnawed at a deeper sense of foreboding coming this way. I keep staring out, and then I hear footsteps outside coming closer, and closer. Until they stop at my door. Hearing this I quickly turn around, wondering _it is my time already?_The door creaks open and standing there is a vampirism being as some told me, looking as sinister as ever.

"Looks like you have another session to undergo." Swiftly he comes at me and grabs a hold of my right arm, pushing me forward and starts waking towards the door. I of course have no choice to obey and stumble forward then him catching me by my arm and gripping tighter pushing me ever closer to the exit. I walk numbly beside him, wondering what pain and horrors are going to await me. He closes the door with one swift movement, and shuts it tightly. Making me jump at the sound of the force behind it.

He looks down at me, then smiles showing his fangs from the dull light up above us now. I shudder at the sight knowing full well that he wouldn't hurt me. Yet. Walking down the narrow hallway I look at the ground just putting one foot in front of the other, trying to keep from thinking about what happens next. He pushes open the double door on the right, and forces me down yet another hallway, and another and another. Until we reach our destination. Standing in front of the elevator, he pushes the button and walks us inside. Then carefully pushes the button for the 3th floor. It says that there are 4 floors. At least there were only four.

We wait as it finally opens and he pushes me to the right and walks a ways until we reach another door and turns to it, and opens it. Pushing me inside him shuts the door, and switching on the light. I stand there, look up and around at the room. There is what looks to be an old hospital bed with bloodied restraints on it, and a table with all types of devices and vile of stuff. It reeked of formaldehyde, and blood in here. He quickly grasps my arm again, and thrusts me towards the bed. I do not run, or try to fight for I know I will not win. I just bide my time for my escape.

"Lie down." A simple command and I do it. He then straps me in, and I stare emptily at the ceiling.

"You have finally started to listen." "Good" I just lay there wondering when it would start.

My wrists are turned upright so that access to my veins would be ready, and I'm restrained for my body will convulse soon as everything will start to take its affect.

He goes over to the table and quickly fills up needles with all kinds of different genetic traits, and looked upon the different vials of other numerous liquids. He then comes up to me and injects me with a blue liquid, that I can feel making its way up my arm. I look down, and he moves to my other side injecting another needle of black stuff that I can only wonder what it holds. So I decide to ask. "What are you injecting into me?"

I know I shouldn't get an answer, and probably will receive a hit to the mouth or something to keep me quiet.

"It is another set of genetic traits which we hope will start to genetically alter your body from the previous attempts, and give you abilities that we will be able to test out in the battlefield."

"You have been quite a specimen, if I don't say so I and your body haven't been as badly affected as some of the others." He smiled again showing off his fangs to me, taunting me that he has the upper hand.

"What kind of traits?" "Hmm… the nanomachines in the blood from our master, and the traits that we have altered such as wings, eyesight, hearing, and many other interesting ideas we have come up with."

"So which trait have you tried this time?" "The trait of flight lets see if you get wings or maybe something entirely different." I sigh... I have been injected with nanomachines before, and they took quite nicely as they told me. My body conformed after some struggle, and the endless pain subsided after a few days. The first trait I received was that of nocturnal sight, I could now see in the dark, but that took effect days after and blindness occurred for a while. I then got the gift of hearing, well very good hearing. I could hear the breathing of the cells near me, and the slightest movements the others made in them. I drowned out most of it though, and just used my regular hearing at all times. I played dumb with them, and they thought it hadn't worked yet.

They thought my body had rejected the traits like so many others, since they challenged me many ways and I never once used them. At least not when they were looking.

"This new trait is on a totally new scale from the previous ones." He then went over and then stuck another needle of silver blood, then purple, pink, and finally green into my veins. I winced in pain at the last needle went in, and fell a rush of a headache coming on, and grogginess gripping at me in the back on my mind. I closed my eyes to try and calm myself.

It turned for the worse, my body lunged and shook violently, and pain seared up my spine, and around my eyes. I felt like I was being burned from the inside out, and needles were being jabbed at my sides. I screamed out in agony and kept screaming until my lungs could not take any more. Darkness came swift like a black night, and I fell into it. Falling unconscious after a few hours.

"Let's hope that these new traits will work, and we will able to use her to conclude our destruction of the world." Another man was in the room, towering open my sleeping figure, black hair cascading down all around him. Highlighting his thin frame, and even thinner face. His piercing blackish eyes looking me over. He spoke ever so softly to the guard. "Yes. Let us hope, but we must make sure her will is broken and she does not try to turn on us like so many others have. This game is fun none the less, but we need to make an ally out one of these Terrans before he starts getting angry!"

The guard looked over and simply said "Dietrich was one, but alas he is no more… guess master never wanted a very powerful Terran, but seems like what I just injected into her if conformed to her body will make her much stronger than what he was. Ever."

"Hmm... true. But he has his motives, and once she does our biddings she will be exterminated if she gets to out of hand." He then calmly turns around, and walks out the door he came not to soon ago.

Sigh. "I hope he knows what he is getting into, seeing as she is a lot smarter than we may think" Saying to no one in particular but himself.

I wake up in the same place as before, but not before noticing that there are more holes in my upper arms, and more in the veins on the top of my hands. They must have been playing, how many needle syringes we can put into her before she explodes. I guess. Ugh. My head felt like it weighed a thousand pounds, so I decided not to lift it, just turn it to my left and right to see what had been going on. There was no one in the room. I was still strapped, and all the vials were empty. _Great! How many was that? I think like a few pints if not more of many different things!_ That meant I must have received more while I was out cold. _At least I didn't remember any of it. Thank God for the darkness!_

I lay there thinking over my options. 1) Why am I not dead? 2) I wonder what will happen now. 3) I wonder how my body will change this time.

No sooner had I thought this when... Bam! A huge rush of pain hit me right in the upper back. _Oh no…make it stop…_ Then it felt as though something was ripping to get out of my back. What. I had no idea. Why. Must be a new genetic alteration. The sound of flesh tearing and then a huge feeling of being suffocated. I then realized something was coming out of my back, and it was pushing me up into the restraints, which were not budging at all. Then the pain stopped and right as it did, the restraints broke around me, and I sat up from the push of the thing from my back.

I look at the broken restraints around me and then at my back to see what this thing was on my back. Well seems like... _huh?!?!?!?! It's ummm… well… I have white wings coming out of me?!?!?_ I quickly jump up and turn around fast trying to get them off of me, but of course I'm forgetting that they are attached to me. I then stop and chuckle. _Looks like I can't fool them this time that the genes didn't work…_ I then notice that there is no guard. _Wait a minute! I'm free. Well, for the time being. Maybe I can escape! Ah HAH!_

I quickly glance around, and start towards the door. I press my ear on it to hear if there is any movement. I then close my eyes and focus trying to pin point where any noise vibrations were coming from. _Ok. So there is silence on this floor but on the next one up there is smashing, and sounds of gun shots going off. Sounds like a war is being started up there. _Quickly, I think about this. I need to get out, and the only way is up. So, I better get moving! I pull open the door and run out. I run to my left and towards the elevator. But I hear footsteps coming this way from down the hall, and they are approaching fast. They are running to get me I bet! I then see a door. I open it and jump inside, shutting it tightly behind me. Then I see stairs. _Well so much for the elevator!_ I start running up the stairs, and get the next floor in a rush. I quickly open the door to find people running around, and vampires among other things shooting at each other. A man falls down bleeding profusely in front of me. I watch in horror as a man in a black robe with long blonde hair with a sword runs by towards the right.

_Ok. I need to get out of here, and fast!! _I quickly jump over the fallen body, and start sprinting to the left towards something, any exit I can find. There was a line of vampires in front of me with guns. _Uh oh……._ I ran towards them and hoped they wouldn't shoot. _Well, why wouldn't they?!? Run I need to __get out of here!!_ But lucky they were too preoccupied to notice me, with something more menacing behind me. I guess. There was a break in the chain to the left, near the wall that I gladly took. They were firing rounds at whatever, and lucky they didn't see me as a target. Then I hear...

"_Cain?!?!?!?!??!?!?" _I didn't like that sound, it sent chills to my bone. I dare not turn back, but kept on going. Luck was on my side for now. I pass a door marked exit. _Yes??! _I double back and quickly lunge through it.

I'm on the roof top and I quickly run towards the edge of the roof. _Man that is__ a long drop!_ _Wait I have wings...hmm… Don't fail me now!! _I jumped off the roof, praying to God that these new wings had capability of flight, and I wouldn't fall to my death. _God must be with me today!_ As I soared above the ground flapping effortlessly it seemed up higher, until shots were directly at me! _Hey! I'm being shot at… ahhhhh!! _

I quickly drop out of the sky into a forest which I hadn't even realized was there, or that I was even above it. I had lost temporary hearing, and in all the panic I seemed to not even really realize anything of my surroundings, or if anyone was following me. I had totally spaced out and thought nothing but _escape, roof, fly, fly…_ I should have noticed the ship hovering above the building that was watching me as I came out, and started firing at me.

I got up from my spot and started to run, run where; anywhere from here. I ran away from the sounds that were now starting to register in my mind: as gun shots, and yelling. I ran though the forest as far as my legs would take me, not caring about getting any cuts or about the wings behind me.

I finally stopped when I could not longer hear anything but the chirping of the birds, and rushing of the trees. I sat down and looked at myself. I didn't have any cuts, there was blood on me, but I don't think it was own. I looked at my wings and they were fine except for some missing feathers here and there. There was blood on them, and then I noticed a bullet lodged near the top, and upon closer inspection (head tiled over shoulder) I saw there were about fifty bullets lodged into my wings!

"Holy Crap!!!" I then pulled my wings to me to the front of my body, and started pulling them out. "Odd, I don't feel any pain, and the holes are closing themselves up as I pull them out!" I finished pulling the last of the bullets out when I noticed the bottom of my wings were silver, but they were hard silver, like knifes. "Umm… hmm… What are these??!!?" Upon closer inspection I notice that the bottom feathers were indeed knifelike hard sharp silver things along the entire bottom of both my wings. "Okay... this is weird" Then a sharp snap echoes through the forest. My head spins up and I look in that direction.

There is a figure coming this way, and he is laboring hard. I can smell the scent of blood on him, along with bad odors of fecal matter. _Gross!??!?!?_ But I am quickly pulled out of my thoughts when he starts staggering towards my general area. I am frozen there in fear, immobilized wanting to move but not knowing if I run if he will follow, or sitting there being quiet I might be overlooked by him. I think about staying put, he might not see me with how injured he sounds. Wrong.

He staggers out of the group of trees and looks at me. "Found you."

"Who are you? What do you want?" I ask trying to hide the fear that gripped me.

"I want to accompany you, to help you to escape that place."

"Wait. What?"

He then very carefully puts one foot in front of the other, and plops down near me. "You heard me. I am someone like you, a specimen of his doing, and freed myself from there. Except I sustained injuries unlike you I see."

I sat there for a moment, confused, dazed, fearful, surprised, and utterly at a loss. "Umm… alright then...I guess …that makes two of us who made it out alive from there."

"Yes. I guess so. My name is Paul, and yours is?"

"Eve... My name used to be Desire, but they started calling me Eve; so I have gotten used to that I guess."

"Yeah. My name from before was Adam, but same thing for me." He sighed. Then collapsed to the ground.

"Hey! Are you alright!" I quickly ran over to him, and rolled him over.

I started to look at his wounds, and noticed a large gash across his arm, and a stab wound in his stomach. I pulled off his shirt, and quickly tore it apart. I didn't have any water, so I just grabbed my feathers out trying to stop the blood flow. They worked apparently. I used them as best I could to wipe off all the blood and dirt he sustained. The wounds were stabilized and his breathing could be heard now, louder than before.

He looked quite funny with white feathers sticking out of his arm, and stomach underneath torn cloths wrapped around as bandages. I watched him, and took a look over his features. Well he had dark brown hair, it was shorter (short to me seeing as I have been looking at vampires for so long with knee length hair all the time) running to the middle of his back. Parted hair sticking to the sides of his face. He was of strong built. I guess, and now looking at him seemed taller than me. I was 5'11, so he should be around 6'2 maybe.

After a few hours, he finally stirred from his slumber. I had been keeping a watch on him, and watched the sky turn dark, and the moon come out. "Ughhhhhhhhhhhhh…." He moaned as he sat up, putting his hands behind him to stabilize him.

"You have been out for quite some time, I tried to help you as best I can, but I didn't want to wander off trying to find water or anything else. Because I would probably get lost, and with you out cold it would do no use trying to call out your name. Hoping you'll answer to find you again."

"Heh… well... thanks for everything. I'm surprised you didn't leave me behind."

"Well. First off, I don't know where I am. Second, who knows what or who lurks outside of this area. Third, I have no place to go and no friends either. So, I kind of don't mind the company seeing as you are in the same boat as I am."

"True... that is very correct." His stomach grumbled, and growled. "Seems like I'm hungry." Turning towards me with a smile on his face.

"Yeah. I am too so I guess we better get moving so as not to attract any attention, and find food."

"Good idea." He got up effortlessly seeing as how massive the wounds were and how much blood loss he suffered.

"Do you feel any better?"

'Yeah. Fine actually. No thanks… to you I bet." As he took off the bandages and all the feathers, and threw them on the ground. The cuts he had received earlier were gone and there wasn't any scars left behind to even remind me that he had even been hurt. _Interesting, must be a trait from the gene pool he got. _"So how did you heal so quickly?"

"How did you not sustain any injures even though you are caked in blood and there are numerous bullets around your body?"

"Sigh…true… genetic trait?"

"Bingo... mine usually works instant, but I haven't eaten in a few weeks so it took longer for me to recuperate." "Oh, by the way... I found you by your smell of blood, so we better find somewhere to wash ourselves off seeing as we both are in need in that department."

"Yeah! Tell me about it, you reek!!" He chuckled... "Yeah, so do you. Let's get moving."

_Oh boy, walking...ugh... I wish I could just sleep for a few days. _So we started walking, I let him lead seeing as he found me, so that means he has a sense of direction. And if I lead we would only walk around in circles. Trying to break the silence, "What traits do you possess?"

"Well, I have a very heighted sense of smell, lightening speed, fangs, longevity of life and the ability to heal almost instantly. But I have yet to tap into all of the abilities that I have though."

"Oh... you sound like a vampire to me! Hahaha… Mine are all so jumbled together that I don't know what I have anymore. I am certain of my very sensitive hearing, nocturnal eyesight, and wings for flight with the ability to heal almost instantly... that's about it. I have been pumped with so many nanomachines, and different vials of liquids, I wouldn't doubt that my blood is probably going to come out like the rainbow now!"

"Hahaha... ahh so true... we both need to find blood soon, before we try to attack each other."

"Huh??!?!? Blood?!!? What?!?!"

"Yes. You will be craving it soon; I am now but am strong enough to withstand my urges for it at the moment."

"You said you haven't eaten in a few weeks, so why haven't you attacked me?"

"I have been here for many, many years... well... there trapped in a cell... I was the first one experimented on, I was a success so that's why they started taking more people and trying to create an army."

"Oh... so how old are you, or do you not know..."

"I am a hundred years old or so, give or take…. I guess… I was an experiment of an old mad scientist who used to work for one of the vampires of the order back in the day. He started altering the DNA and everything until he found out how to manipulate it to make it work for the humans. The vampire named Isaac used this man to test me, and then once he joined the order he brought this to the attention of Cain who then wanted to make more and expand to have some followers to do his dirty work for him."

"Isaac kept me a secret for a while from Cain, until he knew the right time to tell him about me, and thus start a new cycle of a better, more advanced race, or something to that effect."

"Ahhhhh…" _I have no idea who this Cain or Isaac fellows are, but I'll ask later. I'll listen to his story first._

"They have kept this a secret about the experiments for over the course of three years, and it is just now being discovered by the Vatican."

"Oh... well at least they finally did discover it, and I used that as an advantage to escape!" _I'm glad someone doesn't like them and decided to try and stop their madness._

"They have been moving this secret organization, and creating new traits over the years, and they pulled it off very well. Including all the people that have just up and vanished."

"Wow… how many people?"

"Many including us, probably hundreds if not more. But you were one of the newer ones, only being there for 11 months or so."

"Oh... wait... how do you know that?"

"Well, I finally had to conform to them and act as though I was part of the order helping them. Waiting until they found the one who the blood would willingly take too; and that person would be able to help me escape from that place."

"WHAT?!!? YOU HELPED THEM DO THIS TO PEOPLE, AND STOOD BY LETTING THEM DO IT!?!?"

He was now turned to me face full of shock, and a sheepish grin/smile on his face, starting to look like I was about to backhand him "heh..." Which I was seriously thinking about. "Soooo... YOU MEAN TO TELL ME THAT YOU NEVER TRIED TO HELP OR KILL ANY OF THEM???!?!?"

"Well, at first I did, but after 50 years going from just the one vampire to the organization with a very powerful master did I realize my mistake, and started to get on the inside. So that I learned what they were doing, how they were doing it, and why. I then was able to find out information from them concerning matters of the outside world, friend's enemies, and any other updates from various guards and such when out of the cell for helping purposes to update on the last 100 years."

I was fuming, but I didn't want to argue, and I was too weak to fight. I was so exhausted from my outburst that I just looked at him with my rage filled green eyes and exhaled. "Well, I guess it couldn't be helped, as long as you are trying to atone for your sins. I guess that is all the matters then."

He let out a huge breath he was holding. "Good. I was really hoping we could work together, and not have to go our separate ways."

"How can I trust you though, if you have been helping them? How do I know that you won't betray me?"

"Good question. I won't. You have my word. You helped me, so I will do nothing but help you, protect you and take us to safety."

"Well that is good to hear… Phew..." Even though I was still a little weary of him. I knew that I stood no chance on my own. I would have to take this risk and stay with him.

We proceeded through the forest finding a deer. He then started instructing me how to control my fangs, and drink the blood. How to control my mind and force the fangs out and how to control my mind to make them retract. Concentration was the key. He told me as I got better I would be able to do it without thinking, especially when protecting or saving my own life.

We found some other animals that we drank dry, and ate the meat. We were hungry so beggars couldn't be choosers. We ended up camping for the night after what seemed like days, and ended up leaning on each other. We were going to take turns staying awake, so that we were always on guard throughout the entire night. During this time before I went to sleep he told me all about Cain, and the RCO. Then about the Vatican, and Albion. It was very hard to keep up, but somehow I managed.

He told me about all the many different traits they played with, and about nanomachines. He of course was something entirely different, and didn't have them. Since we were human once, and they manipulated our blood we were still able to eat regular food, but needed sugar quite a bit. But the only plus was that we were able to drink blood from any creature, even the undead.

_Well, at __l__east it just isn't humans I have to drink from thankfully!_ Even though it isn't a comforting thought, I guess that it will have to do. To keep from facing the reality that I now must drink blood to survive. When not to long ago, I used to love to have everything cooked before I ate it!

_Ugh.__. this is going to be a long night. _He finally convinced himself he was tired, and went to sleep; while I sat starting into the darkness, listening for any signs of movement hoping that no one was looking for us.

**End Flashback**


	3. Getting ever so closer

Disclamier: I do not own trinity blood. Only my characters Eve, and Paul. And my story of course!

* * *

It had been over a week since I had left that town where I had encountered the Methelasulah. I was heading towards Albion once again. I was trudging along the worn dirt pathway that led over the green pastures into the countryside, barely keeping my head up. I was deeply in thought, trying to make sense of this whole mess. I guess I let my guard slip because a voice sounded behind me. 

"Well looks as though you are feeling a bit thoughtful today. I guess you might not mind the company then."

I jumped, and spun around. _That voice!_ "Hahaha... So I guess you found me again, huh?"

"Guess so. I was able to get the information, but I stayed longer than expected. So that was why I needed you to go on ahead without me."

"Yeah. I figured as much; remember I can read minds when I want too!"

"Yes. I know. Still irks me though that you can do that. I don't like talking to someone in my mind. Makes me feel as if I am going crazy." With that he laughed and tilted his back as he did so.

"We have to make sure not to talk to much, remember your fangs could get us in trouble. Or worse!! "

"True…. But I can retract them at will. Remember?" I had completely forgotten. Now I felt really dumb. _Quick think of a comeback!_

"Well in amidst of everything that has been going on, we have forgotten to withdraw some of our normal features for the Terrans….I am just making sure to remind you! Don't get all huffy!!"

"Right, right." As he glanced at me changing his eye color to a dark blue from his once red pupils as he did so.

"Errr... You know how much I envy you for that! I wish I had gotten changing eye colors too!!"

"Hump" and then silence followed not soon afterwards.

* * *

We were walking up a hill, when we stopped at the top. Looking across towards at the vast city that awaits us. "Is that Albion?" 

"Yes. We are near; we must keep our guard up. And keep our powers in check who knows what spies are from the Empire, or the Vatican here. We can't afford any mistakes. Since Esther is the only one that can help us now."

* * *

**In the meantime:**

"WHAT?!?! WHAT DO YOU MEAN THAT PEOPLE KEEP DISAPPEARING?!?!" Esther slumped back down into her throne. After composing herself from her out burst, which she tried to hide as much as possible since she was now a Queen. Presentation of oneself was a huge thing in the Palace.

She then looked down at the man who just brought her the terrible news. He was of plumb stature, and probably in his late 30's or so. Tightly dressed in his formal attire consisting of the royal colors, and symbols, after all he was one of her courts men and the bringer of the internal affairs. She sighed.

"Well... Looks like we will have to ask the Vatican for help… seeing as I won't allow the Inquisition to interfere with this matter. I certainly can't go roaming the streets to find them and capture them. Too much of a liability for this country." "I don't want to post more guards that will only upset the people into more of a panic, and frenzy than what they already are at the moment."

"I know you would if you could your highness."

"I want to this to be as discrete as possible and hidden from the public eye. So as to not cause 'suspicion' to the intruders, or to the people in the country. We do not need the intruders to 'get wind' of us planning on attacking them. So they cannot make a swift getaway."

"It seems that Methelasulahs' are behind this, and the Terrans fear for their lives. I think it may be a rouge bunch. But we have yet to catch them and detain them to find out who they are working for."

Esther thinks for a moment then sternly says. "I see… well looks like this job needs to be done as soon as possible, to regain composure of the people; and to put aside their fears."

She quickly adds. "This also presents a problem since the remaining Methelasulah from the 'ghetto' as Virgil puts it interact with the society now. I can't afford another outburst about that in this city again; it was hard enough for people to accept the news the first time around. It took a long for trust to form from the people to the palace again. That bond cannot be severed. I will not allow this country to go into chaos once more! RCO and anyone else for that matter who keeps disturbing the peace must be stopped!" She then composed herself, knowing in fact she did not disrupt her demeanor but still feeling as though eyes were watching her.

Silence followed. He nodded towards her. He then looked up at her while still kneeling on the floor near her feet.

He then spoke. "Yes. Your highness. You are absolutely correct. This war must not be waged, and we must do everything to avoid it."

**At least they agreed on something!**

_Thankfully he sees eye to eye on this matter. But almost everyone feels the same about this chaos around us._

"Alright…. I will contact the Vatican right away." Esther looked down upon her royal gown and sighed for the forth time that day, if not more. _Well…. at least he hasn't brought up a new marriage proposal to me. Yet! I cannot continue with this constant whining. It g__row__s __oh __so tiresome! _She then looked up.

"Now then, did you bring any good news or is it all just more mischief happening in the world these days?" With a grin on her face telling him to dare say what she was thinking for the third time that day.

"No, nothing your highness!" "But I do think that you are in need of a relaxation period due to the amount of stress you have been put under these last few months."

Hmp. He is a_lways trying to make me feel better when the world keeps getting thrust into more __turmoil__ as we speak. _"I guess you are right... See to it that you send out the message to the Vatican right after this conversation, and ask Cardinal Catherina for the much needed favor. Send them my much appreciated blessings as well."

"I will be getting my 'considered necessary' relaxation time then, that you so humbly requested me to do." With that being said she dismissed him, and quietly stood up and left the room.

* * *

Walking swiftly down the corridors she failed to notice the two figures that silently watched her movements. They were hidden within the bushes, and underneath the trees that were in the palace garden. Hidden from her view, ever so sliently watching and waiting.

* * *

Sorry for a cliff hanger. Will update soon!! 


	4. Trusting Others

They were watching her in the shadows listening to her footsteps echoing of the halls. Slowly glancing around to make sure they haven't been spotted yet.

"As you can see all is well with the Queen."

"Ugh…Yes I see! Now will you let us finally say hello to her!?"

"No. We must continue our mission. This will only prove as a distraction causing us to fall behind on our leads."

"You don't even care anymore…sigh…fine so be it…there is no sense in arguing with you…I made that promise to you long ago..And I intended to keep it! Even if it means I cannot see Esther at the moment!!!" Red eyes glared at the man beside him. '_Even__ though it is killing me inside__ to not even be able to look at her face__ He seems to not even care. So much has changed since then __and __with everyon__e over the years, b__ut him the most a__t time__s__ I can see right __through his cold mask he hides behind__ trying__ to push everyone away from him. S__o__ that he can be able to fight this endless battle__ with his brother__ to give peace back to the __world. Instead of all this madness that keeps happening__'_

"Well….you can always back down…and we can go our separate ways…I told you from the beginning that this was not to be taken lightly…and you insisted on coming with me."

"I know!" He stood up franticly, glanced to where Esther had once been…sighing… "Let's go." "I'll go last seeing as it will be a lot harder for them to catch me than it is you."

The man just glared at him from behind his glasses with his pale blue colored eyes. Abel turns quickly on his heels back towards the way they had entered, preparing to leave when he felt like he was being watched. "Look's we might have company after all."

Red eyes dart around looking for any sign of life. Then he spots them, two Terrans walking not towards them but towards the castle. Sneaking in and out of different hiding places going ever so slowly towards the far end of the castle where Esther had vanished too.

"We need to make sure they are not a threat!"

"No. We need to continue. Leave them be. We cannot risk exposing ourselves. Now let's move out."

"Damn you… you don't even care anymore!! She could be in serious trouble…We don't know who they work for…They could be trying to assassinate the Queen!!! She is my friend I can't stand by and let that happen…When we could prevent it!!!"

"Then do as you wish…I am leaving."

He was torn between leaving and staying. He wanted so bad to make sure the Queen was alright but he knew he needed to help Abel on the mission to track down the leader of RCO. He knew that he had saved Abel's ass a few times before. And the former priest needed some guidance so he did not cut all his ties to everyone he so dearly cared about but would not admit to anyone. '_Sigh. I will need to go with him. I have gotten this far in four years. We need to end this now!!__So I can see my friends, family, everyone again.__'_

"Fine let's go quickly, they are only Terrans. They will be caught in no time by the Royal Guards patrolling the castle."

"We must go now…we have spent too much time here as it is…we are losing headway." '_Even though I do suspect that those humans are not just ordinary humans but something else. I cannot tell Ion for he will not want to part with the Queen, and I will be forced to hear her chastising__ me for waiting so__ long to contact her. Oh. Esther… I do hope you are all right…But I must stop him__... I cannot put you in any more danger...__or anyone else for that matter.__'_

* * *

The castle loomed up ahead. "Seems we are not the only ones here, make haste they could be allies to Cain, and we cannot let them harm the Queen."

"One wears Vatican clothes…so I doubt that…they must be watching her to make sure she is alright...The other is probably from the Empire since he is a Methuselah."

"Ahh… I should really learn what clothes go to what group. Shouldn't I?" 'S_igh__s __heavily_… _Even though I __ pry into their minds!__ I feel as though I am playing God when I do that. It just doesn't seem right to me, why am I always thinking like this! I need to be stronger and learn to use by abilities without question!'_

No answer. He glances over noticing they were arguing. The red quickly stands up showing anger in his eyes. They exchange more words and then the Methuselah looks over as he tells me to start moving towards the Queen. "He has seen us. Move faster!"

Then Paul glances over and they disappeared. '_Hmm…odd…I thought they would have tried to protect her. Well…the silver haired man looked somewhat like Cain... is that? It must be __the other Crus__nik __…__I __have__ heard __that __he is looking for Cain. He must not want to get__ into any internal affairs of an__y kind until he finds him.' _

"The other one, huh? Well…let's get going"

"You read my thoughts again" Smirk. _I thought you didn't want to play God._

_'WELL…Aren't we playing God with our long lives…This gift is a gift from God. (__At__ least that is what I'm going to make myself think__ from now on__!)'_

_Ahhhhh….alrighty then…I must be careful about what I think around you…Hahaha…._

_'It's never anything interesting or anything that I can blackmail you on. So… don't worry!'_

We reached the far end of the castle where the Queen was heading. Looking up at the second story we see a balcony that wraps around the side of the castle that we were facing and proceeds around the corner to the other side of the building, wrapping around that entire side of the castle as well. It may even go around the entire castle. We swiftly wonder over towards the balcony, staring up at the scene displayed before us. He grabs me by my waist and holists me up onto the balcony through the open curtains fluttering in and out from the wind. The curtains hit my face, but they are made of soft silky material that caresses instead of brute tally attacking me like some of the other ones do!

We glance around at the enormous room. In the center was a queen sized bed with a canopy top with satin red and white sheets. Three pillows were awkwardly thrown together at the head of the bed looking as though they had been thrashed about in the middle of the night then shoved up there to make the bed look presentable. Towards the door a small older Victorian looking nightstand rested alongside the upper right-hand side of the bed. Along with a dresser that was up against the wall. There was a desk in the corner, which had papers over it with a pen resting on top of them. There was a closet to the right that looked like another room all together. Wait! It was another room! I peer briefly inside. There were rows upon rows of gowns, and many other expensive looking clothes fit for only royalty of course. _How I wish I had a closet this big!_ "I hear water running from a room on the right. I bet she is in there!"

"Well… you can go in then…I shall wait here"

"What? Why can't you go?" '_Smirk…I know what your thinking…but it shall be so funny to hear you say it __out loud__!'_

"Running water, means a bath, which means I will not go in there to find a half naked Queen who will behead me for trying to sneak a peek at her!"

"Oh… all right… I'm going"

I walk ever so carefully towards the running water. I glance out the door but only seeing that there was another room that connected to this one and the bathroom. It looked like it was locked so that means I'm going to get caught. '_Good. I really didn't want to fight anyone. That would make such an impression!'_

I walk ever so closely towards the sound of the water. The door was ajar just a tiny bit. _I hope this door doesn't creak…then I'm in for it!_ The water stops and I hear slashing around. Then... "Sigh…yes...my much needed relaxation time...But I still can't relax knowing that there is so much going on….along with worrying over if Father Abel and the Earl of Memphis are alright…"

_'She is worrying about the two men we saw earlier then, I can see their faces in her mind as she speaks.'_

"I can't let this stuff get to me. (Slashes angrily at the water) Even though I can't help it not knowing what is going on! And not knowing it they are alright out there or in serious trouble."

_"More like how FATHER ABEL is doing! I can see the images pass by in her mind; she must care deeply for this person. Even love, maybe?'_

But I quickly span myself out of the thoughts I was having. I am here on a mission. I can't get sidetracked! I push open the door, trying to walk ever so quietly through turning towards the Queen that now had spun around looking at me in shock.

"Hello!" _What else should I say? Ummm... drawing a blank…_

"Who are you?" She quickly moves to the side of the huge bathtub grabbing and cocking a pretty big gun towards my head.

_Well…I knew that was going to happen, but I can't blame her. I just need to keep reading her mind so I can keep ahead of her__ actions!_

"I'll say this once more. Who are you?"

"My name is Eve. I have come to protect you. I have some grave news for you, and I need to make sure that the plans the RCO have, do not get fulfilled."

She pondered this for a moment. I spoke before she could retort. "I know that you are wondering why I choose to come in this way, and why you have never seen or heard of me before. I know that I cannot buy your trust from this encounter, but I hope to gain enough of it so that my partner and I can fully explain the details to you at a better time. I will be able to give you all your answers you seek, along with any other information that might be troubling you at this time."

_She is debating killing me or listening to me. I must make another attempt to gain her trust._

"I can even give you information on how and the **Earl** are doing at this very moment."

Now that sparked her interest, and I saw hope flame up inside her. She smiled, and I saw 'thankfulness' in her eyes.

"Alright…give me a minute to get dressed and everything; wait in the room right outside this door. You and your partner can wait there until I am finished."

"Deal" I then walked right out the door, shutting it tightly behind me. _Don't want her to think that my partner wants a peak!_

------------------------------------------------------------

"Took you long enough!"

"Ummm…..yeah she isn't the easiest to convince that I am not going to harm her, unless you mention then she will hesitate and cave in."

"Ahhhhh... I see… so she is the one who has feelings for the Crusnik. I was told that there was a woman who his brother thought loved him. Now I know who."

"Hey… they would make a cute couple, I saw into some of her memories and he does care for her. Love I don't know unless I pry, but I will be doing that after we talk to her. I already promised her I would tell her how they are doing."

"I see…very well then…let's make this hasty so to not be disturbed by someone."

"Agreed… she is almost finished. Let's sit down on the couch."

We were in a fairly moderate sized room. It had two windows over looking the gardens and the countryside. The room looked like a study with two huge bookshelves placed beside each window filled full of books and papers. There was a large desk towards the left centered in the far side of the room where papers and folders were accumulated. The cherry wood desk gleamed in the sunlight coming from the windows making it look to be only a few years old, even though I bet this all the same furniture from the last queen. The couch was located on the wall, black leather that blended in nicely with the darkness of the other furniture. There was a table in front of it, a glass pane centered in the middle around the rustic redness surrounding it. There was a dark intricate rug beneath the table that showed a great deal of craftsmanship, and detail into it. Looking to be of Turkish decent, the colors weaving in and out of the design of the star shaped creation in the middle. Then changing to white as it flared from the star into smaller designs that faded as it got to the ends. The ends were darkened with specks of silver and white shinning out of it wanting to be noticed. The small border surrounding the outside of the rug, with small circular patterns embedded in it ever mocking the work that was encased within it trying so desperately to get out. It was something to be marveled at, but many would probably never notice due to the other many amazing designed paintings, or wonders in the room.

"You like the rug?"

I was snapped out of my gaze. "Yes. In a way it reminds me of myself and others trapped inside wanting to escape but being held back by the tinniest thing."

"Well…let's sit down before she gets here."

"Right." We moved ever so cautiously at the couch, the blackness threatening us to tread on it. I sat down glancing over. "Seems a bit touchy doesn't it"

"Yeah… I guess you could say that. We are trying to ease our minds from the dread that will await us in the time to come."

_Oh so very true. I kept trying to convince myself to be happy, and try to distant myself from the very thought of going into battle._

We both looked over hearing the footsteps approaching us. Queen Esther came through the doors with a determined look on her face. Her two long strands of hair in the front flowing behind her, wearing a simple white gown that was strapless flowing down to her feet. It could be mistaken for a very tight wedding dress if she wasn't careful. Seeing as she didn't have a king. Wearing white gloves that extended to her elbows with a red and black rose intertwined along the outside of the sleeve. The dress seemed to be made of silk (which I wouldn't doubt) that flowed so effortlessly off of her frame. The dress hugged tight to her body and accented all her curves on her body. '_Any guy sees her in that and I wouldn't be surprised if they were drooling.'_

"Alright, I'm dressed now. So, what was it that you wanted to talk to me about?"

Paul spoke up first. "We came to inform you of some information we have concerning the RCO, and some of their actions." "The disappearances can be linked to them, and the killings that have happened just not to long ago."

"Killings, yes I remember those."

"What information do you have?"

"The RCO is planning an attack at the Vatican and Albion using their new found toys; trying to knock out both powers at that time. Then they are moving on to the Empire after the destruction of the two cities."

"Do you know when they plan to attack?"

"Very soon... I'm afraid… I do not know all the details, seeing as they don't give me that much information. I can only get so much since they do not trust me as much as they trust some of their other members."

"YOU'RE A MEMBER OF THE ROSENKRUCZ ORDER?!?!?"

"No, I'm a spy. Acting like I am a member for them. There is a difference. I am at the bottom, so they don't really worry about me too much."

"How can I trust that or you!?!?! You're probably telling him my whereabouts right now?!?"

"On the contraire, we want to help you, not them."

"Yeah! I hate them with a passion; they destroyed our lives, and hurt us over and over again along with countless other people. They have made thousands of people suffer and they enjoy it. They are monsters and deserve the wrath of God, and the will of his people to come down upon them with an iron fist!!!" _I can't believe she thinks we want to harm her!!_

" was just in Albion with the Earl, and they wanted to see you but Farther was afraid since Cain was on the move again. He couldn't bear to see you hurt in case he let you get involved!"

That stopped her right there. She stood staring at us for a few minutes and then spoke. "They were here? In Albion, and they wanted to see me? Oh the nerve! They thought I would be harmed if they visited me!!! **Stupid Farther ABEL! WHY DOES HE ALWAYS TRY TO PROTECT ME! I CAN HANDLE MYSELF YOU KNOW! I'M FOUR YEARS OLDER THAN WHEN HE LAST SAW ME, AND I'M NOT A CHILD ANYMORE!!!"**

I then looked over at Paul who was smiling. So I wanted to know what he was thinking. _I ca__n'__t help but smile, she is a beauty beyond compare but she still had the rage of a lion!_

'_That's a woman for yah!_' He looked over at me. "Yeah, I can see from being around you for so long that it wasn't just you that has a temper."

"True. Queen Esther, are you calm enough for us to be able to finish our discussion?"

"YES….I GUESS SO!" I could feel the rage coming off her in waves; she did not look at all thrilled.

Two hours later and a bit more yelling occurred but we managed to get the information across about the plans for the annihilation of the two cities using the other experiments (hence the more people disappearing and the killings) so that meant that they did have experiments that were following their orders. We explained to her about our conditions, and the different abilities that we obtained from it that would only mean destruction if the RCO was able to make many people this way. That posed a huge threat to the rest of us. I ended up telling her about the duo making their way away from the city, and how they were fighting at the moment about not seeing you. She was annoyed but glad that they were alright, and seemed to be doing fine. _Even though the journey was wearing on them immensely, but I wouldn't tell her that._

She ended up sending for us clothes for us to wear seeing as ours was bloodstained and shredded in places. She needed to come up with a plan for us to be seen with her without the Guards causing us any trouble, since she didn't want to have to explain this to everyone just a few close people with whom this information she could entrust too.

I ended up getting a blue corset dress that ruffed to the bottom, and matching heels (_Heels, I'm going to get blisters in like ten minutes!) _Paul was given nice black pants with a green dress shirt, and a black jacket with a red tie. It suited him well. I on the other hand was not fond of wearing this dress all around town, not something easy to run in or fight in! She made up that we were some old friends from the Vatican that had helped her in a time of need, and gave her shelter for a while working a mission at the AX, along with Farther Abel. (No one could contact Farther Abel to confirm the story so they couldn't argue even though the Methuselah named Virgil didn't seem convinced.)


End file.
